Genji
Genji Shimada is one of the playable heroes from the video game, Overwatch. He is a cyber-Ninja. He fought against Raiden from Metal Gear in an episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Genji vs Gray Fox * Genji Vs. Greninja (Completed) * Genji vs Lie Ren * Genji vs Strider Hiryu * Genji Vs Steamax * Hakumen vs Genji (Completed) * Raiden vs Genji (Completed) * Ryoma VS Genji * Sektor VS Genji * The Spy vs Genji * Genji vs Ulrich * Zer0 vs Genji (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Adam Taurus (RWBY) * Cameron Watanabe (Power Rangers) * Espio the Chameleon (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Mortal Kombat ** Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) ** Cyrax * Raven (Tekken) * RoboCop * Zer0 (Borderlands) Death Battle Info *Nicknamed 'Sparrow' by his father. Ninjutsu *Former assassin of the Shimada clan. *Can climb walls *Dragonblade **Genji can infuse his sword with a ki-dragon; increasing its damage output for 6 seconds. **Can counter Dragonstrike (cinematic canon only) **120 damage per swing for a maximum of 6 swings. **Activating Dragonblade instantly refuels Swift Strike. Cybernetics *Can doublejump. *Can store a nearly endless supply of Shurikens in his right arm. *Swift Strike **Does 50 damage **Instantly sends Genji about 15 meters forward. **Can be used as a 'triple jump' and can send Genji vertically. **Resets instantly after a kill or kill-assist. *Deflect **By temporarily enhancing his reaction time; Genji's Tanto sends projectiles back at the attacker. **Can headshot **Can be devastating for enemies with high damage output (McCree, Bastion, Widowmaker, Hanzo and Reaper). **For 2 seconds; can deflect any amount of projectiles. Weapons *Shuriken **Infinite range and unaffected by gravity **Slow traveling time (compared to a gun) **Can be fired in 3 round burts; either in a precise straight path or fanned out rapidly. **Relatively below average damage output at 28 per projectile. **Does double damage for headshots. **Great for assassinating static targets like turrets or some snipers. *Tantō **Melee sidearm, used to finish off wounded opponents. **Used for the aforementioned Deflect. *Katana **Used for his aforementioned Swift Strike and Dragon Blade. Feats *Defeated his brother Hanzo by countering his Ult: Dragonstrike. *Easily sliced a car with his Dragonblade. Weaknesses and Faults *In his youth; was almost brutally killed by Hanzo. **Genji is still haunted by this betrayal and can't decide if he sees Hanzo as a potential ally or mortal enemy. *Still has trouble accepting the cyborg body Genji is forced to wear for the rest of his life. *Superspeed abilities can be performed only in short bursts and have cooldown. *Designed more for flanking rather than front line combat. **Low damage output gives him a disadvantage against tanks; especially Winston. *Cannot Deflect beams, lasers, streams, sprays or electricity. *Cybernetics are designed to be lightweight; Genji does not wear armor and possesses no superhuman endurance. *His machine body is covered in lights, which makes no sense for a NINJA. *Deflect makes Genji glow and has a very visible pose; an opponent aware of this ability reasonably will not attack Genji during the move. https://youtu.be/xiBdRJkWWGY?t=44s *Outmaneuvered by Tracer (during a training match) *Defeated by Doomfist Trivia *Genji was originally going to be able to hang on walls and use his sword without activating his ult. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Blizzard Entertainment Characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Cyborg Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Knife Wielders Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Robots Category:Samurai Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Warrior Category:Summoners Category:Home Console Characters Category:Video Game Combatants